Take That Hollywood
by Kourtlyn
Summary: How would you like to be married to Hollywood's highest roller? E/B. Smutty and fluffy!


***I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_** OR **_**ANY OF THE TELEVISION SHOWS, MAGAZINES, AND CELEBRITIES MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!**

**--**

**Bella: Tangerine Splash.**

As soon as I was securely buckled into my shiny, candy apple red Mercedes SUV, my hand instinctively reached for the over priced stereo my husband insisted on purchasing. Immediately, upbeat rhythms along with mediocre voices exploded through the car's sound system, but unfortunately the blasting beats were not enough to distract me today.

I've accepted the fact that I'm married to one of Hollywood's highest rollers. If anything, the thought of being married to People Magazine's "Sexiest Man Alive" causes the familiar butterflies to flutter around my stomach non-stop. No, those types of things do not bother me at all. What bothers me is that I cannot even walk into my classroom without being hounded by my students, trying to get me to confess my husband's deepest, darkest secrets that only he and I know.

I mean, seriously. Like I would really tell my sixteen-year-old students how big my husband's dick is, or if he really fingered me during the Oscar's last year.

I've dealt with a lot of things when it comes to my husband's chosen profession. I don't mind the blinding camera's and sleazy paparazzi following us everywhere we go. I didn't care when our personal pictures (even ones from our honeymoon - _thankfully_ they were not _that _risque) showed up all over MySpace and Facebook under people pretending to be _us_. Yes, they pretend to be me, too. It did not phase me when I was on the "Baby Bump Watch" for a roughly six months last year after the holidays. Hell, I even laughed when Gisele Bundchen told Access Hollywood that I did not deserve Edward because I do not fit the typical stereotype for guys like him.

She was right of course, but what they do not realize is that my lack of the typical Hollywood stereotype is one of Edward's favorite things about me.

Or so he says, and I choose to believe him, because he's never done or said anything to lose my trust.

I'm just a simple, small town girl who found love in high places. I choose not to own a closest full of Marc Jacobs, Louis Vuitton, and Coco Chanel paraphernalia - even though Edward constantly insists. My hair is usually a mess, I wear hardly any make-up, and the make-up I do own I purchase myself at the nearest Wal Mart, because I'm not all about the glitz and glamour. I don't like clubs, I refuse to hire a maid, and when my dog shits on the carpet, I'm the one who cleans it up. Well, when I'm too lazy to nag Edward to do it for me.

There is nothing fabulous about _me_ in general.

But Edward Masen chose me to be his lover, best friend, confidant, and wife, so I must have _something_ special.

Speaking of Edward, he is a completely different story. There is nothing _unfabulous _about him. Not only is Edward physically perfect in every imaginable way, but he's got mad talent, too. His looks are not what keeps him on the top - though they definitely would be more then enough. No, no, what Edward has is something more. Something ten times better. Whether he is posing for a high scale magazine, singing at the local bar's "Mike Nite", or lighting up the big screen with his velvety voice and breathtaking crooked smile, my Edward is definitely a superstar.

And I am definitely spoiled rotten!

Between the flashy cars, colossal house, limitless credit cards and invites to every new club opening and celebrity extravaganza happening, I have it made. But even though Fergie and Josh's wedding was absolutely beautiful, and Jessica's baby shower served delicious little fluffy pastries to _die _for, I could easily go back to the small town I came from - just as long as Edward was right by my side.

He was the thing I cannot live without. Not the money or high social status.

After scanning for the past ten minutes, I effortlessly slid into the dark paved parking space smoothly. I was about fifteen cars away from the door, but what can you do? At least I'm not followed by the photo-hogs when I am alone. I twisted my keys out of the ignition, grabbed my purse and was out the door. Grocery shopping was definitely one of my least favorite things to do, but hey, we need to eat.

Another Hollywood stereotype neither of us fit into; we like our food. We eat more then the average person probably should.

Being creatures of habit, it didn't take long for me to scan the isles of the supermarket and grab the regular contents of our cupboards. Pasta noodles, hamburger meat, taco shells, bagels, frozen pizza, creme cheese, Hot Pockets, push-pops, and a few more cases of Red Bull. While I was already here, I took the time to grab some of our other much needed essentials. Tooth paste, deodorant, my birth control prescription, shaving creme, shampoo, Edward's eye drops, and my bottle of Excedrin Migraine.

As I was waiting in the elongated check-out line, something caught my eye. My husband's name printed in large, capitalized bright yellow letters on the cover of InTouch Magazine.

_**EDWARD MASEN'S MAUI AFFAIR!**_

_- Who is Edward's secret mistress?  
- How does he plan to handle both of his relationships?  
- How is Isabella dealing with her husband's rash decisions?_

Huffing and rolling my eyes, I threw the foolish magazine into my cart, completely disregarding the small gathering of fan girls standing behind me, giggling into their palms. They were acting as if this meant that they now had a shot at _my_ man.

Hah! As fucking if!

Even if Edward did leave me, he isn't a pedophile. He would not go for someone under the age of eighteen.

**--**

As I rolled into the driveway, I only grabbed the crucial bags which contained the items that needed to be refrigerated or frozen, along with the bag containing that stupid, decitful magazine. The rest of my purchases can wait until later.

Sprinting into the house, I ran directly into the kitchen and shoved the food products lazily into the fridge. Next, I grabbed the magazine and went in search of my husband.

"Edward?" I yelled out as I entered into the spacious, decorative living room.

Nothing.

"Edward?" I tried again, only to hear a soft splashing noise coming from the back yard.

Walking back through the kitchen, I slid the french doors that led to the back patio open. Sure enough, I found Edward floating comfortably on a tangerine pool float. I tried to maintain the moan that bubbled to the surface, but my attempt failed miserably. But hey, if you saw your perfect husband floating naked before your eyes, you'd get worked up, too. Small crystal water droplets coated every inch of his delicious, chiseled body, and his messy bronze hair was now a medium shade of brown and dangling down before his shimmering jade eyes.

As soon as he heard my moan his eyes popped open. "Hello," he greeted me with a smile. "What is that?" he then asked, his eyebrows arching as he motioned to the magazine in my hand.

"Oh this?" I asked, stepping back into the real world and waving the glossy book in the air. "Oh, it's nothing. Just all the details about your_ latest _affair," I continued nonchalantly with a shrug as I popped my hip out, balanced all of my weight on one leg, and flipped through the pages.

Edward's eyebrows lowered and his jaw set tightly. A typical reaction for him when it comes to these things. I know it is hard for him to read all of the lies and bullshit they say about him. He claims that it is only because he is worried about how_ I _take the stories published about my him, and as much as that may be true, I know there is more to it. Edward and I were both inexperienced virgins when we began dating. It was important for us to wait until we were married to take that next step. Plus, Edward is such a gentleman that even if he did want to be with someone else, he would never do it while we were married. He would make sure all ties between us were severed before approaching someone else.

His reputation and name get smeared in the dirt with shit like this. Yet, everyone still loves him.

I can't blame them either.

"Aha!" I cheered loudly as I found the two page spread plastered with photos of my husband, myself, and some of his past female co-stars. His assumed affairs with them are old news now. As I glanced at the latest picture of my husband sucking some chick's face, I gasped. _That_ was something I did not expect to see.

"Edward?! How could you?!" I shouted hysterically as I stared at the magazine in disbelief, shaking my head from side to side.

Suddenly alarmed, Edward's body jolted up into a sitting position on his raft, causing water to splash everywhere. He's electric green eyes were practically bulging out of his head, and I could see fear and worry painted thickly across his pale face. "Wait, what? Bella you know that is y-"

"Shut up!" I shouted again, successfully cutting him off as I folded the magazine in half. After throwing the magazine onto his damp, exposed lap, I folded my arms across my chest. Edward took one glance at the picture and sighed.

"Bella-" he tried again as he swiped one hand through his dripping tousled locks.

"No Edward, I trust you! How could you! Why didn't you tell me? I shouldn't of had to find out like this."

"I don't even see how you can think that-" he started talking again as he glanced back down at the magazine in deep confusion.

I inwardly laughed.

"I trust you to tell me when my hair looks that shitty from behind!" I yelled softer this time. A ridiculously huge smile stretched across my lips and I even let out a few small giggles.

"Are you fucking joking?" Edward asked seriously as he glared into my playful eyes.

"No," I said before quickly unbuttoning my shirt and thowing it onto the concrete patio floor. Edward gasped. "I already told you. If people are _always _going to think I'm your mistress, because _conveniently_ the media only publishes the shots where they get of you and the back of my head, I at least want the black of my head to look good," I added as I slipped out of my skirt, shoes and panties. I considered leaving my bra on as well, just to give him something to work for, but after seeing him naked for the past five minutes, I wanted to cut it right to the chase. "And you said I can't act," I laughed under my breath.

"God, Bella," Edward moaned softly, fake argument forgotten as he glanced at my naked body. His hand slid down his body to grasp his hardening erection and it was my turn to moan. There was only one thing more beautiful then Edward pleasing himself, and that would his orgasm face. Much to my pleasure, no matter what position we are in or which body parts are used, his orgasm face always remains the same.

I stood completely nude on the edge of the pool, just taking in the amazing site before my eyes. Edward on the other hand wasn't too thrilled. He gets all sorts of cranky and frustrated when he has to jack himself off.

"Bella! C'mon!" Edward tried to yell forcefully, but his words came out in more of a slurred moan.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning innocence again as I jumped into the pool. "I didn't do my morning laps earlier, but it's better late then never, right?"

"Bella stop teasing me," Edward groaned. His eyes slammed shut and his hand began to pick up speed. His breathing transformed into heavy gasps mixed with low grunts, and despite the water I was submerged in, I could still feel my juices seeping out from within.

Knowing Edward better then he knows himself, I watched him take himself right to the brink before jumping onto his pool float, yanking his hand away from his cock, and wrapping my lips around his velvety hardness. Immediately, he lost his load deep down my throat and I happily took in everything he had to offer.

"Shit, Bella! I hate it when you do that," Edward breathed as he continued painting out into the warm, afternoon air.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled under my breath as I relaxed my body on top of his. His arms instinctively wrapped around my back, and his fingers played with the two small dimples right above my rear. I nuzzled my face into his neck, closed my eyes, and took in his amazing scent as I waited for the recovery I knew would quickly arise.

I was right. I didn't take long for Edward's erection grow in between our bodies. It might of helped that I began placing wet, lingering kisses on the column of his neck and nonchalantly grinding my hips into his. None-the-less, he was hard and ready, and I was a very happy and ready woman.

Words were not spoken because they were not needed. I slowly raised my body back into a straddling position, and quickly slammed down on top of Edward's hard cock. We each let out similar moans of ecstasy as I began to ride him. His hands still rested on my hips and he began guiding me at a speedy pace. I could feel my inner walls tightening with the pressure. Every time my mussles squeezed Edward's dick, he would let out a deep grunt, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. At the rate we were going, it was hard to notice the water splashing around us and the tangerine float.

"Bella, love, c'mon," he pleaded out weakly. I knew what he was doing as he eyes clamped shut and a few veins in the base of his neck bulged out.

He was trying to hold off his own orgasm until I achieved mine.

Reaching behind me and grabbing one of his skilled hands, I intertwined our fingers, and led them to my dripping wet center. I then helped lead Edward's fingers in a fast motion against clit, and the contact on my sensitive little bud was almost too much for me to handle.

"Ooh yes, Edward. Right there," I moaned encouragingly as I ground my hips harder into his. "Fuck!"

Eventually the feelings were too much to take, and I fell apart before my husband. Coming in between every pulse and twitch my slick core made and shaking violently, I collapsed onto Edward's hard chest after screaming his name for the world to hear.

Well, at least the neighbors.

Taking control, Edward continued moving our hips to reach his release. Once I regained my breath, I began to give him little worlds of encouragement.

"C'mon, Edward. Just let it go, baby. I want it. I need to know that I am the only one who can make you like this," I kept moaning in a steady mantra as Edward prepared to jump from the edge. It didn't surprise me that I would take another leap with him, with the way he was working our bodies.

After reaching our orgasms together, Edward held me tight against his chest. Our breathing eventually went back to normal, and Edward continuously placed soft, tender kisses on my flushed cheeks.

"It will always be you, Bella. No one else. I don't want ever to be with anyone else, but you," Edward murmured as he held onto me tighter.

Smiling into his neck, I sighed in contentment. "I know, me too." I breathed.

_Take that Hollywood._

**--**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**xo, Kourtlyn.**


End file.
